The Immortal Witch Queen
by GeminiHazelPixie
Summary: Sarah Forbes has been trapped by vampires since she was young. She has never seen outside of the castle grounds. Not until Stefan Salvatore comes into her life. Now it's a race against time to stop Sarah from becoming the Immortal Witch Queen. -SHORT STORY- (1st in series)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

When I was eleven, I was abducted by these men who claimed to be vampires. Eventually I figured out they were being truthful, though it wasn't that hard to believe because of the fact that I am a witch. The most powerful witch that has ever existed in this time. They told me that they worked for a great and powerful Prince in France who wished to marry me and make me immortal. Of course there is an obvious flaw, as you cannot be both a witch and a vampire. But he claimed he had found a cure for that problem that would make me an immortal witch. At first, my eleven year old self was excited, looking forward to being a Princess and then a Queen.

But as time passed, I realised what was actually going on. He wished to exploit my rare gifts of foresight, sight of individuals, and the ability to create any spell. The foresight doesn't work for seeing my own future, but I didn't tell him that out of fear.

When I was thirteen, I attempted to escape but was caught by the night guards who couldn't walk in the sun. The Prince of Nice threatened to kill my mother and sister if I didn't stay. But I was always watching them.

Caroline, my sister, grew into a gorgeous, fiery blonde with a good heart and an intelligent mind. My mother remained Sheriff of Mystic Falls, where they moved to. To my dismay, Caroline was turned into a vampire, though she didn't seem to mind in the end. It was all I could do to stop myself from going mad. They were all I had left. So I left my room in the night and hid in the shadows, waiting for my time.


	2. The First Encounter

SARAH'S POV

I had a plan which I executed that night. I quickly raced down the streets, which I had never been down, to find a payphone, which I had never used, to call my sister, who thought I was dead. So the plan wasn't exactly one of my best, but it was all I could manage under the circumstances.

I finally found the payphone and dialled the number. My hands were shaking as the phone rang. I prayed Caroline would answer, but she didn't. Instead a male voice greeted me.

"Hello, Salvatore residence." The salute sounded so rehearsed it made me smile.

"Hello. My name is Sarah. I am looking for Caroline Forbes." I had a slight accent on my voice which made me sound a little bit French.

"She's not here right now. Can I take a message?" He seemed helpful, I guessed it was either Stephen or Damon Salvatore whom she hung out with.

"I am-" I saw a shadow in the distance.

"I am so screwed."

I then hurried to say what I needed to. "Tell Caroline her sister is alive. Tell her that she loves her and is doing what she can to protect her. She is in Nice, France, in a giant castle. You can't miss it. If she wants to see her she will need back up to get in and get out alive."

I then slammed down the phone and pulled the hood of my cloak over my head before rushing into the cover of dark.

I was confused to say the least. How did that guard know I was gone? I had planned the details excruciatingly on that account. Deciding to let it slide seemed best. Dwelling on it wouldn't help anyone. I just hoped that guy had given Caroline my message.

I woke up the next morning and went for a run around the grounds as I did every morning. It helped clear my head. It was only 7:00 by the time I arrived back to my room so I showered and changed into my red bodycon dress with a sweetheart neckline and no straps. It came to just above my knees. I wasn't allowed anything other than red clothing. My only colourful clothes were my underwear and pyjamas. Slipping on some red, round-toed heels and allowed my chocolate curls frame my face. Once I put on some mascara and some matching red lipstick, I walked down for my mandatory breakfast with the Prince.

The last time I wore something 'unflattering', meaning not slutty, he made a snide comment about my mother disappearing. With all my powers in the world, I couldn't figure out another way to keep them safe. He had a firm grip on me. Eating my small bowl of fruit, I sighed and allowed him to ramble. He then addressed me directly.

"My sweet Sarah, you look _delicious." _I felt sick at his comment but let it slide.

"Thank goodness that we are to be wed in less than 3 weeks."

My whole body froze and I began to choke on the melon chunk, before finally clearing my throat. He grinned smugly at my shock.

"3 weeks? But that's so short a time to arrange everything." I tried to reason. Of course, it didn't matter. He had expected this and contradicted my point.

"Everything has been arranged since you turned sixteen. All except a few minor details. When you turn seventeen, you will have a day to enjoy your newly gained year of your life before I turn you immortal forever."

"Excuse me. I have lost my appetite." Rising from my seat, I rushed from the room and to my room where I slammed my door behind me and sat on the carpet, leaning against the wooden door. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I realised that my life was over for good. And soon enough I would be trapped for eternity.

I changed into my red converse. I had a secret stash of clothes and shoes 'forbidden' by the Prince in the back of my wardrobe. I sat in my blue armchair and used my powers to watch Caroline.

She was reading 'Vogue' in the Salvatore house. I began to sketch her in my book. She looked so intensely at the page she had crinkled her nose. This was a hobby of mine: drawing. I enjoyed having pictures of the people I cared for. It took me an hour or so but I finally finished the drawing. Only I could see the sketches in my books as I had charmed them. The same with all of my journals and other books. Even though this room was barricaded against anyone who worked for the Prince, I liked to be careful.

After enjoying the moment I stood and walked over to the bookcase. Waving my hand in front of it, it disappeared, revealing a witch's 'layer' as such. It was my secret hide out where I figured out new spells and enchantments. I made potions and cures. I felt like a witch in all those myths and legends with the pointed hat and the broomstick. I was actually working on making an operational broomstick, for fun, but nothing had worked yet. I was more interested in making cures for diseases and such. I used my magic to teleport them to the hospital but made sure they couldn't be reproduced or scanned by anyone. It was my way of helping without breaking my promise. Things were hopeless for me, but they didn't have to be for anyone else.

Once I had made many cures I sent them to hospitals in the area, labelled with what they could cure, and then grabbed my journal and began to write, closing the wall up to hide my secret. I had been keeping journals since I was thirteen, documenting each event and daily issue I had been through. It was another way for me to deal with everything. I was so alone here, except for Anita.

Anita was the only female who worked for the Prince. She was good to me and I trusted her. There was a strange noise, and when I looked up from my journal, Stefan Salvatore was standing there watching me.

STEFAN'S POV

The girl, whom I guessed was Sarah, jumped out of her chair when she saw me.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, stunned.

Her question was unexpected. I thought she would ask who I was. Instead, she was asking why I had come. Curious. I then stepped towards her slightly. Her large aquamarine eyes watched me. Her dark curls sat around her face and fell down her chest. She was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"You know me." I stated.

Her nod only made me more curious. "How?"

She stepped towards me until she was just a step from me. "Wherever you are. Whoever you are. I can see you. It's one of my gifts." I then realised.

"You're a witch." She nodded silently.

"How does Caroline have a sister who's a witch?" I asked, trying to make sense of it all. The whole thing seemed ridiculous, but here the girl was, staring at me.

"I was born as a fluke. I wasn't supposed to happen. And I definitely wasn't supposed to be a witch. I discovered every time a witch with the powers I possess died, a new one is born, with immense powers and abilities no other witch has. I have a book on it." I watched her walked to her bookcase and pull out and old book. She handed it to me and I opened it.

The pages were blank.

"It's empty." I stated plainly.

She smiled. "I always have a trick up my sleeve." She said as she closed it, leaving it in my hands.

"Place a hand on the cover." I did as commanded, and she placed her hand over mine. It was like electricity running through our hands. Then she let go.

"Open it."

I did so, and saw words slowly appear.

"Only you and I can read that book now."

She seemed so sweet and innocent, but also had a secret which made her broken and trapped.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with Caroline and your mom?" The question seemed to amuse her.

"Don't you think I would be if I could? I am trapped in this castle. It's the only way to stop him killing them. My father's already dead. I watched him die. Twice. But if I don't cooperate, they will die too."

She then walked past me and to another bookcase. I did as before and she lifted the secret from me.

"Everything you need to know is in that book." I opened the first page and glanced at it, looking at her.

"Your journal?"

She nodded. "My first journal. This will tell you everything about my first two years here. Then you'll understand."

I stepped towards her. She seemed to glow with power and beauty. I was now inches from her.

SARAH'S POV

Stefan's face was close to mine. I watched his forest green eyes stare at mine. "Thank you." He whispered. Then he was gone. I felt so freaked out by this. Why had he come? Why didn't he tell Caroline? Something was going on here and I wanted to know about it.


	3. The Announcement

SARAH'S POV

The next day was long and tiresome.

It was a Saturday, meaning there was a great ball in the Prince's honour. He did this every month, showing me off ever since I turned sixteen.

He enjoyed inviting vampire dignitaries, especially the Original Vampires.

This year, they arrived. But only three of them were here. Plus a pregnant wolf on the arm of Elijah Mikaelson. Rebekah was weary around her brothers, and I understood why. I had seen everything that had happened in New Orleans. I also had seen Klaus and Hayley's child. She was beautiful. I had seen her future and it was good. She would be a good person. I wanted to tell Hayley, but I didn't get the chance as the Prince pulled me away from them.

Rebekah gave me a look of pity and I shook my head at her, mouthing 'It's okay'. He wrapped an arm around my waist and made an announcement.

"Today, we celebrate the soon-to-be union of myself and my beautiful bride, Soraya." He had changed my name when I came so as to hide me from everyone.

"Soraya and I are to be married in just 3 weeks and I think I speak for everyone when I say that this will be a happy union of witch and vampire."

They all applauded.

I burnt his arm to force him to let go of me, which he did with subtlety. Hayley was watching me closely. I met her eyes and sent her a message in her mind of 'We need to talk'. She nodded and looked away. I glanced up at the Prince and allowed him to continue rambling. But all I could think about was Stefan. I wasn't sure why. Tonight would be long indeed.

STEFAN'S POV

When I returned to Mystic Falls, I began to read the journal. Each page was an insight into her life. But the first entry was definitely the most shocking.

_8__th__ of July, 2007_

_I decided to start writing a journal because with everything going on in my life it seemed like the only way to document everything. I guess I should start from the beginning. In 2005, I was abducted by Vampires and taken to Nice, France in order to marry their leader. He wanted my gifts to exploit and control, so as to become more powerful. I am only thirteen and this weirdo is talking about marrying me and making me immortal. I read something somewhere which said that you can either be a Vampire, or a Witch (Which is what I am). You can't be both, so I'm not sure how he's going to manage that. _

_I was born with gifts that apparently no other Witch has. I can see anyone in the world, as long as I know their name, anywhere they are. It works better when I know them well. I can also see the future, but not my own. Any future involving me I cannot see. It's annoying but it makes sense. I can also create spells and potions and charms at will. Whatever I want, I can make it. Some things take more time than others, but I can accomplish it eventually. _

_I have been here for 2 years, 13 days. It's been long and tiring. They changed my name and my whole world. Why would they think I trust them? I've already put enchantments on my room to guard me from them. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I thought it would be like Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. Sure, they suffered, but they ended up happy in the end. But this is just an unbearable torment. Eleven year old me would've struggled more if she had known this was what it would be like._

_I miss my family. My mom and dad seem to be getting on fine without me. Though they are now divorced. Who knew my dad would turn out to be gay? Caroline has moved to Mystic falls with our mom. I miss her. Even though I am a year younger than her, I was best friends with her. They all think I'm dead. I wish I could tell them. I wish I could see them. But if I do, the Prince told me they would die. I tried to kill myself so as to end all the torment and stop him threatening them, but he caught me and the guards locked me away in a cell. I don't want to be here. Every day I'm here is just another day I am owned by him. Every day I stay is another day closer to my wedding. I feel sick just thinking about it._

_Sarah x_

I wanted to cry for her. She clearly had no freedom. This was when she was only thirteen and she wanted to die. The thought of someone living like that horrified me.

I couldn't put the book down. I must've been reading for hours, as Damon stood looking over my shoulder.

"Why are you staring at a blank page?" He asked, as if I was a moron. I continued to read.

"Because I am reading words only visible to me." I stated blankly.

He scoffed. "Or you're just delusional." He mocked.

Damon had been in a bad mood since him and Elena broke up. Elena told me that she loved him, but he needed time without her in his life before she could go back to him. Damon didn't know. I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"So where did you mysteriously rush off to?" Realising I wouldn't get any peace I shut the book and walked to the staircase. "I went to visit someone."

Damon was now standing in front of me. He pulled the aeroplane ticket out of my pocket.

"France? What were you doing in France?" I snatched the ticket out of his hand.

"Stefan stop acting so secretive. It doesn't suit you." I rolled my eyes again. Damon could be infuriating sometimes. I just walked around him and up the stairs to my room before slamming the door and continuing to read in my armchair.

SARAH'S POV

The ball went on for hours, but I finally managed to get Hayley alone.

"What's up Witch-girl?" She asked.

"I have this power to see the future." I started.

She stared at me. "Sounds crazy, but then again I live with Original Vampires and am carrying a hybrid baby so I think I can cope with crazy." She joked. I smiled.

"Your child. She's beautiful."

Hayley's face lit up. "You can see her." She stated, smiling. I nodded.

"She isn't evil. In fact, she is the opposite. She'll bring peace to New Orleans. I've seen it. You just need to keep her away from the werewolves." This made her stare at me in shock.

"Why?" She asked, worried. "What did you see?"

I sighed. "If you raise the baby around Klaus and Elijah then your little girl will see that she can change the way they treat the different factions and powers. She can make a new order where Witches, Werewolves, Humans and Vampires live together in peace. But if you let her grow up with the werewolves, she will grow up with a hatred for her father, for Witches and Vampires, and she'll think she is superior. Your clan aren't interested in peace Hayley. They want domination. And if you let them corrupt your child, she will become like her grandfather. She will not care for you. She will hate you because you will stand in her way."

Hayley didn't take her eyes off me. "That's why you're telling me this. So I'll make the right choice."

I nodded. "I see two outcomes and two lives your daughter could have. Please make the right choice by her and by New Orleans. Move back with Klaus and Elijah. Convince them to bring Rebekah home. Make a family unit your daughter can thrive in."

I then placed my fingers on her temples and gave her a gift. The gift of seeing her child as a grown woman. She stared at me, tears in her eyes.

"She has his eyes. And your stubborn attitude." I then left her and entered the hall.

Rebekah walked up to me. We hugged and she smiled down at me.

"I missed you little witch." Her nickname reminded me of Klaus' for Hayley.

"You too Bekah. How's my favourite Original?" She gave me a look of apprehension.

"Klaus kicked me out of New Orleans, I'm sure you know." I nodded.

"I am fearful for the baby. If Klaus is around that child-"

"Then the child will grow up in a good home. I've seen it."

She stared at me.

"You have to go home Rebekah. That child will need her auntie Bex to help guide her."

I then left Rebekah too. Interfering wasn't really allowed, but for the sake of that child I had no choice.

The next day, I went on my run and noticed a silver pendant on the ground. I held it between my fingers and placed it in my pocket before continuing my run. When I got back to my room, I sat on the floor and placed it in front of me. It was a locket with the words 'quod mater venefica' inscribed on the back. It seemed familiar to me. I wasn't sure why. I held it in my hands and felt a surge of electricity travel through me. Then I remembered.

I remembered the lives of every witch that has ever had the powers I have. Each witch that has risen every time a new witch was born with the powers I possess, I knew. There was Juneith and Mitrine. Lillian and Kaila. Others whom I knew and felt connected to. And they all had this locket.

I placed it around my next and placed a charm on it to hide the inscription. It looked as if it just had the letter 'S' on it in place of the inscription. Only a witch could see the true inscription.

How did it get here? I didn't summon it. It just… showed up.

Getting to my feet, I walked over to my journal and began to write, sitting on my bed. I had been writing for no more than 15 minutes when a shadow loomed over me.

"Stefan Salvatore. You've come back."


	4. The Blood Promise

SARAH'S POV

"Stefan Salvatore. You've come back." I smirked, not even needing to look at him.

"I finished the journal and the other book. I couldn't put them down. You went through a hell of a lot." I nodded and then closed my journal. Hiding it between my mattress and bed frame, I wandered over to the shelf and grabbed the next few, knowing that was what he would ask. He placed his hand on each in turn and I gave him the right to read them. Every time I touched his hand, I felt electricity. It wasn't the spell. He put the books down and pulled something from his bag.

It was three journals that he possessed.

"You write journals too." I stated, staring at them.

"I want you to read them. It's only fair. If I can read yours, you can read mine."

I smiled. "Thank you." We smiled at each other for a moment, not saying a single word. Then I remembered something.

"Do you know the Originals?"

He gave me a look of shock. "Yes. Sadly very well."

I smirked. Most people have that reaction when meeting them. Mainly because when they do it's usually for a violent, selfish reason.

"Well then I assume you know the Werewolf, Hayley." He nodded. I sat on my bed and he sat beside me.

"Then I also assume you know she's pregnant."

STEFAN'S POV

I could've sworn I heard her say Hayley was pregnant. My face must've given away my shock.

"You didn't know?" She asked, surprised at my lack of knowledge.

"It's Klaus'. He got her pregnant. That's why they moved to New Orleans."

My face must've made me look as if I had just seen a ghost. She laughed sweetly.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Her comment made me shut it and we laughed.

"That'll be news back home. Though I doubt Caroline will be pleased."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know about her and Klaus. She won't admit it, but I know her. She is completely in love with him. Tyler ruined his chance."

I laughed. "She has a thing for hybrids."

She then pulled her feet up onto the bed and crossed her legs, facing towards me. "So… you're from the 19th Century." She stated.

I smiled. "You know everything, don't you?" She shook her head.

"Just the things people tell others. For example, Damon is in love with Elena, but you dated her first. And when my sister was human he compelled her to forget things and he slept with her."

I stared at the floor. "Wow. That was a long time ago." I then looked up at her.

She was looking towards the bookcase. I could see which one too. It was a thin folder. I pulled it out of the bookcase and opened it.

It was a blood promise.

She had signed the contract with her blood which made it binding. It was a contract that she wouldn't leave Nice or she would suffer any consequence the Prince would see fit.

I looked at her, but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"You're really trapped here." I finally understood. It was one thing giving her word, but another swearing it on her own blood.

"It's not so bad." She tried to be positive. "The Prince is an okay guy. I live in a castle. I have servants. I can watch my family to make sure they're okay."

"But you can't visit them. They can't know you're alive."

She sighed. "That call I made to your house. That was totally against the rules. My contract states I cannot contact my family, but I wanted to meet her. Thank goodness this room is protected by my enchantments. It's sound proof and no one who works for the Prince can enter. I am completely safe in here. But as soon as I leave the room…"

"You're under threat." Her eyes stared into mine, trying to figure me out. She didn't understand me, that much I could tell. But I didn't know why.

SARAH'S POV

I didn't understand Stefan Salvatore. He wasn't like any Vampire I had ever met. He was warm and kind and fun. I _wanted _to know him. And that was strange for me. What did he want with me? Why did he care? I just didn't know what to think.

"You're different than I thought you'd be." I admitted.

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You're not like any of the Vampires I've known. You're good."

He immediately rose from where he was sitting.

"Don't assume that." He said roughly.

I knew something was troubling him. And I would find out what it was. He left in a flash and I lied down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I will know you Stefan. I promise.

That evening I read the three journals. I missed lunch and dinner because I couldn't put them down. Stefan had an interestingly sad life.

_1864, November 27__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 6 days since I've drunk human blood. I feel sick and weak. The idea of blood makes me thirsty. Alexia says that I have to give it time, but I swear she is just trying to drive me insane. She says that there are good and bad parts of being a Vampire, and that I am the bad parts. Apparently she wants to 'save' me. I laughed in her face. There's nothing wrong with me. I kill people. I tear their heads from their disgustingly weak shoulders when I feed on them. What she doesn't know is my secret stash in the cupboard masked by the scent of vanilla and other herbs. Though, she won't let me from her sight so there isn't a chance of me getting to it anyway. Why can't she leave me be? I am fine without my humanity. I turned it off for a reason. I am also sick of writing in these moronic journals. It's her idea to get me to write down my feelings in order to make me have some. It's ridiculous and naïve to assume that. She may be fooling herself by thinking she has a soul, but we're dead. She should accept that and join me._

I felt sick. This wasn't the Stefan I had met. I continued to read.

_1864, December 16__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I turned my humanity back on today. Reading my other entries, I feel sickened by myself. I can do better. I can be better. Lexi is the only person who has ever had faith in me. I am depending on her to get me through this. It's been 25 days since I've drunk human blood and I'm not craving it anymore. It's crazy to even consider the possibility of the person I used to be. Now I can admit to a lot of things I have done. Secrets I have never shared._

_I killed my father the night I was turned. He tried to kill me and it was an accident. I remember the fear in his eyes. The hate. I remember how he hated me. He wanted me dead. He tried to stab my heart with the very stake through his own. I recall the light leaving his eyes as he died. Watching him fade away. I had told him I was going to reject the process, that I wouldn't turn. I should've let it happen. There is so much bad I am capable of. So much evil. So much I could do in the future. _

_I forced Damon to drink blood and turn after I decided to turn. He is right to hate me. I told our father that Katherine was a Vampire. I caused the death of them all. I am the reason she got caught. Damon is so in love with her still. He won't stop until he can free her from where they are being trapped. It's thanks to Emily Bennett none of them died. But after I turned I realised, I never loved Katherine. I never fell for her the way my brother did. She compelled me to feel what I did. She compelled me to be with her. She manipulated me and I hate her. I hate her and wish her nothing but pain and misery in the dark cave where she is rotting right now. _

_After I turned I went on a rampage. I killed whoever I fed from. I tore their limbs from their bodies. It was sick. And to make matters worse, I kept a list. It was a sick game to me. How could I be so disgusting. I won't go back. I won't._

I couldn't help but cry as I read his journals. He went through a lot. More than I ever did. I finished the first two journals and went onto the last. It was already 9pm. I opened it to see a picture. It was me… but not. It was Kaila. She looked just like me. I knew of their lives, but not of their faces. I took the photo and placed it in a draw, hidden away. I shook off the fear and shock, and continued reading.

_1875, November 5__th_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is my 28__th__ birthday and I am stuck as a seventeen year old. I didn't think it would bother me to be immortal and young and have infinite powers. But I wish I was human some days. I wish I could marry a woman I fall in love with and have a family. I want to be able to grow old with her and have grandchildren. But I can't, ever. Lexi said it was inevitable. She knew me well enough to know when I became my normal self I would want what the old me wanted. I am still the same teenager that lived in Mystic Falls with his father and brother._

_Damon has refused to speak to me. Years pass and I hate myself for what I did to him. I wished he could find it in himself to forgive me. I guess he never will. Lexi's taking me out for my birthday. Not that I want to celebrate it. It's just another year of an eternity I will undoubtedly spend alone. And I have to live with that. For the rest of my life._

I fell asleep reading Stefan's final journal. I hoped he would come and visit today. I wanted him to give me more journals and laugh with me. I wanted a friend. A friend who didn't work for my captor.

STEFAN'S POV

When I got back home, Damon tackled me. He then stabbed me with a passenger knife.

I stared at him in horror. "What the hell Damon?!" I asked.

He sighed. "I thought that was why you were acting weird. Never mind. There's other options." I rolled my eyes and pushed into the house.

"Where did you get that anyway?"

He smiled mischievously. "I went to see an annoying Original about a Passenger problem. He gave me his knife." I rolled my eyes and opened the first book to find a piece of folded paper.

_Passengers in Mystic Falls:_

_Keri Lang_

_Sophie Joule_

_Dennis Harrison…_

The list was long. But one name stuck out. Tyler Lockwood. I then saw a note at the bottom

_'__Hope this helps. I put a Passenger knife in your bag for you and one for Caroline. I am making more for the others. Use them well.'_

She was incredible. I showed Damon the list and he stared at the paper in horror.

"Where is that little hybrid smartass anyway?" He asked, angry at himself again. He clearly couldn't see the note at the bottom of the page.

I took out both knives. One had an 'S' carved into it intricately. The other, a 'C'. I immediately called Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt. I told them all to come over immediately. They showed up within 5 minutes. Also Liv and Luke showed up. I gave Caroline the knife and said nothing.

"No one trust Tyler. Not until someone has stabbed him."

They all looked horrified by Damon's sentence.

"Damon's right. Look at this." I handed Liv the list.

She looked up at me. "Only a witch with extremely powerful abilities could tell who was and wasn't a passenger. Where did you get this?"

"From an extremely powerful witch," was all I said before Damon shut them up.

"Everyone will get a copy. In the meantime, no one leaves this house. Not until we get more knives. We don't want another death." They all looked at Matt.

He rolled his eyes. "Can't help being human guys."

Damon turned to me and beckoned Caroline over. The others settled into their home. "I don't know where you got this stuff but we need more." He said. I nodded.

"She's making more as we speak. Calm down." He nodded and turned to Caroline.

"Ready to get a head start on this list, Barbie?"

She nodded furiously. "Starting with Tyler. I'm gonna stab him straight through his hybrid heart." Wow. Sarah was right. Tyler screwed it up with Caroline.

She pulled me aside while Damon got his other 'necessary items'.

"She? Who's She?" I rolled my eyes. I knew I should tell her, but not yet. Not until I figured out to get her home.

"A witch I met when I went searching for help with the travellers." I lied.

She gave me a look and then left with Damon. I turned to the others.

"You all stay here. I'm going to get more of the knives so we can all go out. Bonnie, you stay with Liv and Luke. Jeremy, you and Matt and Elena will stay together. I'll go with Bonnie when I get back." Bonnie gave me a grateful look. I locked all the doors and then rushed back to Sarah.


	5. The Death of Markos

SARAH'S POV

It was 3pm and I was bored. I had made ten more knives. Even one for Damon, who I saw had one. I worked my ass off in the morning to get them finished. I also made myself one. And I made a device to detect Travellers and Passengers. I didn't trust that they wouldn't put more inside people.

I finally had a purpose. Though I wished I could be out there with them. I wished I could help.

I made a special knife for Markos. He was powerful. This knife had a curse on it. Markos would be frozen, his skin would turn to stone, his powers would drain away and he would be nothing more than ash. He was the most powerful Traveller in the universe. Travellers were the ugly cousins of Witches and I never cared much for their kind.

Stefan came bursting through the window, more journals in his hand.

"I hoped you'd come." I admitted. He smiled. I handed him the leather pouch. I then pulled out the device and special knife.

"There's a knife for everyone. Even Tyler for when he gets his body back. This knife is for Markos. I put a curse on the blade that will kill him instantly. Even if you stab him in the foot, it'll work. He will die." I placed the knife in the bag. It had Markos' name engraved on it. "This device will sense the presence of any Passenger and Traveller. It will give you a mental read on them and you will see who they are and where. There is one for everyone in there as well." I handed it to him. "That one's yours. There's a setting on it that can detect Markos." It had an 'S' the same as the engraving on the knife.

"I wish I could do more." I admitted. He shook his head and put them all in his bag. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"You've done incredibly." I smiled at his compliment and he kissed my cheek. "Thank you." He then vanished.

My whole face had turned red. I felt so flustered. I walked over to my bed and placed the three new journals by my bed and began to read.

STEFAN'S POV

I got back to a house of chaos. Tyler was pinned to the ground by Elena and Damon and Caroline stabbed his heart with the knife. I saw Tyler pass out. Sarah was right. All this time Tyler had been a Passenger. They all looked at me. I handed out the devices and knives according to the different letters and designs. They all got ready to go. I nodded to Bonnie and turned to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, You and Elena will take the east side of town. Liv, Luke. Take the west side. Bonnie and Caroline, you take the centre and everyone stay safe." They all left and Damon faced me, smiling darkly.

"What about us brother?" I smiled back at him in the same way.

"You and I are going to have some bonding time."

Damon and I used the tracker that Sarah had given us for Markos. She had done everything possible to protect us.

We left Matt behind with Tyler so they could go off together when he woke up. I told Matt to join Bonnie and Caroline when they could.

Damon was watching me intensely as we followed the trail to him.

"You seem very… determined. Why?" He asked.

I smirked. "This guy is gonna take over our home. Aren't you the least bit territorial?"

He stopped. "This is about Elena."

But when he said it, I realised it wasn't. Something was different in me. Something about me had changed. Those pining feelings I had for Elena weren't there anymore. I turned to him, standing up tall.

"No. It's about Mystic Falls. Elena is your problem. You don't even try to fight for her. If you fought for her you'd realise she loves you and your stupid actions. She's just giving you time on your own. She doesn't want to go somewhere she isn't wanted."

As I said it, Damon face dropped. I turned away. "You can deal with it when we get back. Right now, we have a Traveller to kill."

We walked the streets till I saw him. Markos was standing, facing us. He had a look of contempt. He knew we'd been killing Passengers.

I walked up to him and stabbed him straight through the chest with Sarah's knife before he could speak. He began to turn to stone and then ash. It was shockingly incredible to watch. The device turned off. Markos was dead, just like that. Damon stared at me.

"Whoa."

SARAH'S POV

I bit my fingernails in fear. I watched each of them killing passengers. I watched Stefan and saw him standing by a large pile of ash. It had worked. I sighed and smiled. Thank goodness. I then continued reading, half-way through the second book.

STEFAN'S POV

We arrived back at the house and the first thing that happened was that Damon went over to Elena and kissed her. It was full on and she immediately responded. I smiled. The idiot had been waiting for her to change her mind when all he had to do was change his. Caroline stood beside me and watched me.

"You're finally over her." She smiled.

I nodded.

"You also killed Markos."

I again nodded.

"She must be some girl."

I stared at her in shock. "You think that it's a girl that has changed me?" She nodded.

"I know it is."

SARAH'S POV

The next day, I had finished the journals and the 19th Century. I woke up, finished the books and went for my run.

It was a sunny day and thankfully they had killed the Travellers and the Passengers.

I made it up to my room and changed into a red dress and red shoes. Pinning my hair up, I endured breakfast with my 'fiancé' and went back to my room. Waving my hand gently across the room, everything cleared itself away and Stefan's books stacked neatly on the table beside my bed. Everything was in order. And it was exactly 15 days until my birthday. And exactly 16 days until my wedding.

Today I was trying to make the broomstick work. Sadly I didn't manage it. Stefan didn't visit. Clearly he was just using me. Never mind. My plan for escape was in motion. As the sun set, I hid the workshop and settled into my bed.

STEFAN'S POV

I read the journals constantly and finally finished them when Damon walked in.

"Thank you."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Now let me do something for you. Stop seeing the witch."

I rolled my eyes. "I am just helping her and being a friend to her." I convinced.

He didn't believe me. "Why? You always have some other motive."

I sighed and put down the book. "Who is in the house right now?" I asked, closing the door.

"No one. Elena went to see Jeremy. Everyone else went home. Now what's going on?"

I took a deep breath, and then explained.

"She's Caroline's sister. I'm trying to bring her home."

He stared at me in disbelief. "Blondie doesn't have a sister. She's an only child." I shook my head.

"I did some digging after I got a mysterious phone call from a girl claiming to be her sister. It turns out they did have a daughter besides Caroline. Her name was Sarah Forbes and she was declared dead by her parents when she went missing at the age of eleven." Damon was stunned.

"And you want to bring her back to Caroline because of all the Tyler-Klaus drama."

I smirked. "I have some gossip."

Damon was sarcastic in response. "Well do tell me. I live for your gossip."

"Klaus got Hayley pregnant." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you serious?" He asked, realising I wasn't joking. "Whoa. Bombshell. Mini hybrid. That should come back to haunt us." I laughed.

"Yep."

"But seriously, what is your interest? You could just figure out a plan, instead you're reading, what I'm guessing are, her journals. You have a thing for Barbie's little sister Stef?" I shook my head.

"Of course not. It's strictly a friendly relationship." Damon smirked smugly.

"Not too friendly I hope. Barbie will eat you alive if it is."

SARAH'S POV

It was three more days until I saw Stefan again.

He showed up when I was tearing off the red dress I had been forced into that morning. It was Friday and exactly 12 days until I was going to be married. Breakfast had gone worse than normal and I was destroyed inside slightly. I stood in my bra and shorts when I heard a voice. I had been crying and it definitely showed.

"You know when I came to visit this isn't what I expected."

I laughed at him cruelly and pulled a red t-shirt on. I wouldn't look at him.

Instead I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I then burst into tears. I hear his footsteps and he leant against the door.

"I brought more journals." He tried.

I screamed at him. "GO AWAY!" I then fell to the floor and hugged my knees.

He managed to rip the door off the hinges and stood, looking at me with sadness.

"Why are you so angry?"

I pushed him out the way. "Was I just a means to an end? Did you only pretend to be my friend to use me to help your real friends and then once I had no use I was tossed aside? I guess I have a use now you're back. What is it you want this time?" I retorted icily.

He stared at me helplessly. "I came to bring you the journals and give you mine. And this." He held up a silver bracelet with many small aquamarine gemstones. "It's my way of saying thank you."

I stared at it and saw his hands burning. I quickly took it from his hands.

"It has Vervain in the gems. Vampires can't compel you as long as you're wearing it."

I looked at him. "Why?" I asked, my voice croaking.

He placed a hand on my cheek like before, but I pulled away.

"For Caroline, right? Because you want to be a good friend and bring her sister home?" I put the bracelet on the table and sent his journals flying at him and into his bag. "Or maybe, it was for _her._" I held the picture of Kaila up to him.

"How did you…?"

"It was in your journal. I thought nothing of it, but I did some research. In 1879, you almost married her. Or was my information wrong?"

He looked at his feet.

"I was going through a rough time accepting being a Vampire and having no future. Kaila was kind to me. She told me that she was like me, alone with a fate pushed on her. We were comfortable around each other. She told me she could give me what I wanted. She said she saw a future where I had a family. I had children and a wife. She said I was still immortal, but not a vampire. I didn't understand what she meant. It was over 100 years ago. I haven't thought about her since. I never loved her. But she wanted me to marry her and I thought that way I would get that life. But I couldn't go through with the wedding so I did what any man would do."

I nodded. I had read this part.

"You ran. You left her at the altar and she looked for you. You could never be found." He stared at me.

"She looked for me?" I nodded and turned away.

Using my magic, I cleaned up my face and turned back to him. I then brought him three more of my journals.

"This doesn't mean I trust you. It means you need to finish the story before you know me."

He nodded. He then left and I turn back to the table where the bracelet lay.

"What are you thinking?" I asked myself, holding it up to the light. I noticed a small silver tag with an engraving. '_blue and sparkling, like your eyes' _ was all that was written. I clipped it around my ankle and sighed. He may prove to be worth it yet. But he had to prove it to himself before he proved it to me.


	6. The Truth

STEFAN'S POV

I didn't expect her to forgive me. I had spent three days pretending she didn't exist. She had the right to be so upset. But not just that. Something else was happening that I was missing. I had gotten to her 2009 journals and stared at the pages blankly. She had lifted the sight issue for me on all her books clearly. I read the journals vigorously before getting to the day she turned sixteen. I was horrified with what I read.

_21__st__ April 2010_

_Today I was.. mistreated by the Prince. Not in the normal way. He said now that I'm sixteen, I am old enough to deal with the adult part of a relationship. So he compelled me to… I can't say it. But you can guess I'm sure. What a great way to spend your sixteenth birthday. Being sexually abused by your captor. And the sad thing is, I was compelled to forget it, but I know it happened. I just don't remember the actual event. Which is even more frightening. He says it'll be a frequent thing. He means to make me a sex slave until we marry. I've locked myself in my room and I refuse to come out. I'm afraid for my life. I don't want to go through that. I don't want to be abused like that and then tossed aside. I want to be treated with respect. But that won't happen, and we all know it._

_Sarah x_

I felt sick. Physically sick. The thought of her being…

I wanted to rip his head off.

And the fact I felt so angry scared me. It scared me greatly.

I continued reading, struggling through the journals. Damon saw me scowling at the pages, which were blank to him.

"What happened to her in that one?" I looked up at him and looked back down.

"Damn man, that bad?"

I nodded. "Think disgustingly disrespectful. Worse than that." He scowled too.

"This dude seems evil, but surely she's more powerful than him. She could kill him if she wanted to." He insisted.

I shook my head. "One wrong move and Caroline and her mother die." I explained. "She wouldn't risk their lives for her escape."

He looked at me for a while and then left the room. Before he exited, he stopped.

"I hope that you would do for me what she would do for Caroline. Because I would do it for you Stefan."

He then left, leaving me shocked. Damon had never shown me any kindness. Elena had rubbed off on him. Or the idea of Sarah had at least.

SARAH'S POV

I finished the books. Each journal captivated me. I continued to keep my own. Stefan must have hundreds. I only made it to the 1920s. And to be fair the journals were thicker than the last Harry Potter. And older too.

I continued working on my plan. Yes, there would be a wedding. And it would be a wedding to remember. I would take the potion. But I would never be his. And deep down inside I think he realised that.

Stefan showed up later that day. We traded more journals and returned the ones we finished. We talked for hours and laughed. I told him about my attempt to make a working broomstick. He told me about the funny events in his life. We laughed constantly until the sun set. Then he had to leave. He saw the anklet and smiled sweetly before disappearing.

Days passed and Stefan visited every few days. He told me he had to make sure he stayed home a little bit. But he said he also wanted to make sure Damon was okay.

He worried for his brother. As so he should. I understood why. After all they'd put each other through, things were finally settling. He didn't want things to be destroyed now that it was gradually being fixed. I finally got to the end of the 1900s and reached 2011.

It had been two weeks since Stefan and I met. And we nearly knew everything about each other. The only thing he didn't know, is that in under 1 week, I'd be married. Only 4 days. I was ready for it. But I wasn't sure Stefan would ever be if I told him. So I kept it a secret. I wrote it in my most recent journal entry. I refused to give him my journal until I was on his last. So he waited.

And finally we are reading each other's most recent thoughts. I sat alone in my room, lying on my bed. I was determined to finish this before tomorrow. I had to.

_2011, April 3__rd_

_Dear Diary,_

_Damon says I've changed. Maybe I have. Maybe meeting Sarah and getting to know her has changed me, made me different. I can tell you one thing though, she's special. Something about her makes her shine. She literally glows. Whether that's her magic or something else I don't know, but it's something. And I am trying to find a way to free her, but it just isn't helping. Nothing I come up with has a happy ending. I don't want to take risks. But I feel compelled to help her. Like she has some kind of hold on me. Like I can't get free of her. It sounds crazy, and she's Caroline's sister. But maybe, just maybe, I'm falling for her._

_2011, April 15__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Sarah today. I swear she's driving me mad. She's so unpredictable and exciting. Even trapped in a room, she is so random and well… weird. But I love that about her. And her eyes. Her eyes just look straight through me, but she can see me. It's… It's mesmerising. I know I was in love with Elena not long ago, but I swear this is more than I had with Elena. This is exciting and thrilling. Every day is different and new. And I look forward to it. She still refuses to let me read her final journal, which is frustrating. I am being driven mad with not knowing the ending. It's like an unfinished TV series which is being brought back after years and years for the final, definitive episode. I have no idea how she does this to me. I just… I can't not know. But one thing I do know, is that I need to tell her._

Tell me what? Now I was scared. I fell asleep, hugging the journal to my chest.

It was exactly 3 days till the wedding. Today was my dress fitting. I was forced into so many dresses it was insane. When I liked one, they didn't, and vice versa. It was a never ending cycle where I couldn't find a dress. And I wanted to go back to my room and wait for Stefan, which didn't help. I wanted to know how he felt. Then I found it.

It had a sweetheart neckline and made me look partially tanned. The bodice was embroidered, separated from the skirt by a thin crystal band. The skirt was like a princess' ball gown with a train. The material was lacy at the bottom and plain on the rest. I felt beautiful, and I looked astounding. Anita thought so too. She also told me that I was making the right choice by marrying him. I just smiled and returned to my room in the dress, about to take it off.

"So it's true…"

STEFAN'S POV

When I read those words, I didn't want to believe they were true. But seeing her in her dress felt like I was being stabbed in the heart by a stake.

"Stefan…" She whispered, looking at me in shock. "You read it then."

She couldn't look me in the eye. I turned away and leant on the window frame.

"It wasn't exactly hard to miss."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and as I turned she kissed me long and hard. I felt electricity immediately. She then pulled away and turned from me.

"What…?" I was now extremely confused.

"You didn't read the final page did you?" She asked. I opened the book, my hands shaking as I rushed. I finally found it and read the words.

_'__I have to tell Stefan how I feel. I don't want to marry the Prince without being honest with Stefan. He needs to know. Even if I'm met with a crushing rejection. He has to know that I am in love with him.'_

I threw the journal down and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist, shifting from her back to below, to above, and back again. We couldn't stop ourselves.

SARAH'S POV

"Wait." I said.

Stefan stared down at me.

"I'm in a wedding dress."

Way to kill a moment Sarah.

We both then burst out laughing and Stefan rolled off me from my bed to lie beside me. I sat up and moved my hair.

"Could you help me?" I asked.

It wasn't meant in a suggestive way, I just wanted out of the dress. He slowing unzipped the back and began to kiss my neck. It wasn't something I'd experienced before, but I wasn't going to lie. I loved it. I slipped the dress off and turned to him. He then began kissing me again. I pulled off his shirt and then everything went fuzzy.


	7. The Wedding

STEFAN'S POV

I opened my eyes, and looked around. It wasn't a dream. I looked beside me and saw Sarah sleeping gently. I felt so happy. I closed my eyes again and let myself enjoy the moment.

SARAH'S POV

I woke up to see clothes all over the room. With a wave of my hand everything folded away and the dress sat nicely on the bodice-stand. I then sat up and grabbed my sketch book. I didn't want to miss this moment. I had never drawn someone in person.

I sat in my underwear, drawing Stefan's sleeping face. His eyes then fluttered open after five minutes. I sighed, jokingly annoyed.

"Don't move." I told him.

He closed his eyes. "Sorry. Next time I'll be a better life drawing model." I threw his underpants at him and smiled.

"Shut up and stay still. I'm almost done." After two more minutes I placed my hand on the book and lifted the charm completely. As long as it was in here, no one could get to it. Besides, I have nothing to hide. For all they know these were drawn through my gift, which all but that one of Stefan were.

Stefan then got out of bed, wearing his underpants I might add, and sat on the arm of the chair.

"That's…" I sighed. "I know it's not great. But it's the best I could do."

In a flash, I was sitting on his lap, the sketchbook on the side.

"I'll probably never get used to that." I joked. He smiled and then kissed me gently for a short while and then looked up at me.

"It's amazing."

I rested my head beside his and let out a long sigh. "I wish I could do this every day instead." I admitted.

He kissed my temple and held me in his arms. "Me too."

Then my phone went off. The alarm for my breakfast went off.

I leapt from his arms and ran to the wardrobe and pulled on a long dress with a slit up to the thigh and no straps. He stared as I changed. I then pulled on my heels and found his arm wrap around my waist. He kissed my shoulder and then the side of my neck. I sighed and turned.

"I have to go. And you have to get dressed and go see your friends."

He gave me a peck on the lips and then walked off. Pulling his shirt over his head he stopped me going out of the door.

"Promise me something." I turned to face him, closing the door. "Promise you won't marry him."

I opened my mouth and nothing came out. He was now in front of me and kissing me passionately. He then pulled back and I nodded before he disappeared into thin air.

STEFAN'S POV

I got home to find everyone in the living room. They were all watching me.

"Where the hell have you been all night?!" Caroline smacked my head.

I rolled my eyes. "I was out." They all stared.

"All night?!" Elena yelled. I looked at Damon pleadingly and he realised.

"Oh." He whispered. "I meant to tell you guys. I completely forgot. Stefan was going to see Klaus." He declared loudly. They all stared in shock. I glared at my brother. He just gave me an apologetic look and looked at Elena.

"Why were you at Klaus'?" Matt asked. I sighed and nodded at Damon. It was time.

"Actually I lied." Damon stated. "He's seeing some girl in France."

I glared at him again. They were all even more shocked. That hurt.

"The witch who helped us?" Caroline asked. I nodded.

"Caroline I need to talk to you anyway." She gave me a look but then followed me outside the house.

"A few weeks ago I got a phone call from a girl who claimed she was your sister." She stared at me. Then she pushed me across the drive into a tree.

"My sister's alive and you didn't tell me?!" She screamed.

I held my hands up. "I didn't believe her at first, but she gave me something." I held up the ring. It was a crown. Caroline had the same ring on, except red gems in a gold casing.

She held the ring in her hand and let a tear slip from her eyes. "Sarah…" She whispered, looking up at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered again. I sighed.

"I wanted to figure out a way to get her home. But she's running out of time." Caroline just stared into my eyes.

"Tell me."

SARAH'S POV

I looked everywhere for Anita, but she wasn't anywhere. I asked the Prince where she was, and his answer made me sick. "She's visiting a friend of yours. He's been visiting a lot lately."

I placed a hand over my mouth. She was the traitor. I trusted her. I closed my eyes, and before he could grab me, I teleported to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Where I stood, there was a large house. I saw something on the door and I knew. This was Stefan's home. I sprinted to the front door and forced it open.

"I'm looking for Stefan."

Caroline looked at me and couldn't believe her eyes. I couldn't believe mine either.

"Care…"

She smiled and ran to hug me. We embraced and she looked at me.

"I can't believe you're really here. When Stefan told me I-"

"Where is he?"

She gave me a look I didn't recognise. "He went into the woods with a blonde girl. Annie… Anita."

I didn't even give it a second thought. I sprinted for my life through the woods, calling his name. I ran so fast I thought my legs were going to fall off. Stefan was so close. I could hear his voice. He was calling for me too. And then it went silent. I felt my whole body die. I ran even faster than before. I had to reach him. And I did. He was dead.

I cried over his body, pulling out the stake.

"Stefan… No… Please…" I whispered, letting myself explode in a craze of emotions. Caroline stood behind me.

"Sarah. He's gone." She couldn't hold herself together and began to cry too.

I stared into his eyes and placed one hand on his head and another on his heart, beginning to chant. I refused to let him die. I had to try. I used all the strength I had into the magic to drag his spirit back from the other side, but nothing was happening. I kissed him gently before getting up and facing Caroline.

"I have to end this. Go home and protect mom. I'm going to finish this once and for all"

I made it back to the castle in time for my wedding. My birthday had been the worst yet. Today couldn't be any worse than the previous day. I took the dress and put it on. I saw Anita in the hallway, like I'd hoped. She gave me a look of guilt and I sent a wooden leg, which I had broken into a make-do stake, flying into her heart.

"I should've never cared about you."

Storming down to the hall, I placed my veil on my head and held my bouquet of roses firmly, the thorns stabbing into my hands and making them bleed.

This was it.

STEFAN'S POV

My eyes opened to see Caroline. She was looking at me as if I had just died. But I had. Anita, the girl from the castle, had staked me. Sarah…

"Stefan, I'm so happy you're okay." Caroline hugged me. I pulled her off and stood up.

"Where's Sarah? She was here. I heard her."

Caroline looked at me. "She saved you but thought it hadn't worked and went back to 'finish it once and for all'."

Oh no. Her birthday. She had watched me die on her birthday. Oh God.

"I have to get there. She's about to make a huge mistake."

Caroline realised. "I brought my mom here for protection because she said she was gonna do something. She's gonna go through with the wedding isn't she." I shook my head. "Worse."

"She's gonna try and kill the Prince."

SARAH'S POV

I had hidden a stake in the bouquet and was wearing my Vervain bracelet. I was ready to kill him. The Vicar began the service. He then asked us if we wished to be married and we both said I do. Then someone stabbed the vicar.


	8. The End

SARAH'S POV

Caroline glared at the Prince, her crowd of friends behind her.

"Step away from my sister you creep!" She ordered aggressively.

He smirked. "You're sister is incredible." I rolled my eyes.

Klaus got to his feet, as did the other Mikaelson's. Caroline froze for a moment. Klaus then turned to the Prince and snarled.

"You told me this was a willing union. You lied to us."

Caroline gave him a grateful look and then someone stepped forward.

"Stefan…"

He glared at the Prince. "Get away from her now!"

I smiled at them. Everyone who had come with Klaus and Caroline stepped forward. Half the hall was now against the Prince. I stepped away from the altar and faced Stefan who smiled lovingly at me. Then I felt something through my chest.

STEFAN'S POV

I watched her fall to the ground and immediately was at her side as the others killed everyone else. The Prince was mine to kill. I picked up the stake she had hidden and drove it through his chest. He laughed maniacally.

"She's dead now Salvatore. You're forever cursed with the disability to keep a girl." He then died and I flew back to her side. She was still breathing and placed her hand on my face.

"It worked." She whispered.

I held her hand to my face and kissed her forehead. "You aren't allowed to die." I insisted. She laughed sweetly.

"I don't think… That was part of the deal… I kept my side… I didn't marry him…." She grinned. I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"Even in death you're so annoyingly unpredictable." I stated. She just hushed me as she saw tears forming in my eyes.

"Remember what I told you the first day we met? I always have a trick up my sleeve." She then showed me the vial.

"Is this…?"

She nodded.

"Wake me up when I'm immortal."

Closing her eyes, she died for a few moments.

And then she began breathing. I swept her up in my arms and carried her to her room.

Around me, I saw Caroline and Klaus fix whatever was broken between them and Caroline, unexpectedly kissed him full on. He held her close, and I saw Tyler break inside. Elijah's arm went around Hayley. Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena, and Matt hugged Tyler and Elena broke away to kiss Damon.

In death, she'd done the impossible: She'd fixed everything that was so broken it seemed unmendable.


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

I woke up to find myself in a room I didn't recognise. Then I realised where I was. Stefan walked in and smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning."

I held my head in my hands. "How long was I out?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Three days." I just stared at him open mouthed.

"Welcome to immortality Sarah. It's a scream." I laughed and he held me in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." And that was all we needed to say. He climbed under the covers and just held me for a while. I was free and I was finally where I belonged.


End file.
